This Ice Is Your Ice
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: Many generations later, Ariel discovers the Sinclair family. A sequel to Like There's No Tomorrow. Rated K Plus for suggestive content and some danger.


This Ice is Your Ice: A Little Mermaid/Dinosaurs Crossover

Side Notes: If you haven't seen the whole Dinosaurs show, The Little Mermaid 1989 Disney movie as it is(discounting the prequel movie Ariel's Beginning), The Little Mermaid prequel show's episode Land of the Dinosaurs(if can), and read my fanfiction Like There's No Tomorrow, please do before reading this fanfiction. It'll make a lot more sense this way, because this is a rewrite of the mentioned Land of the Dinosaurs episode as well as a follow up to my Dinosaurs fanfiction Like There's No Tomorrow.

But even if you don't want to watch any Dinosaurs episodes or The Little Mermaid 1989 movie, you can look up one of or more than one of these things on one or more Wikis with directly related information.

And even if you don't want to(or can't) watch the Land of the Dinosaurs episode, I recommend looking up the important background information under and the Little Mermaid Wiki to help fill in the blanks(because it's very hard to find any). The side story with King Triton and Sebastian from that episode still mainly happens.

In the Frozen North, not long after Ariel alone with Flounder goes off to look for Prehistoria…

Remembering details from a certain map to Prehistoria she found on the ocean floor, Ariel looks around, "it's beautiful. Flounder, does all this ice remind you of something?" She and Flounder are of course surrounded by ice. But this 19th century ice makes up huge glaciers surrounding the North Pole, which just happened to remain from millions of years ago.

Flounder realizes, "just ice covered Prehistoria, like on that map we found. Uh oh." He slightly pauses in nervousness, but follows Ariel further along a water formed valley between glaciers.

She notices, "hey, look! Ice cliffs…and a dinosaur." A intrigued Ariel sees a frozen Earl Sinclair in one of the glaciers.

Flounder snarls, "what a horrible, vicious creature."

Ariel insists, "now Flounder, there's good in all things."

Flounder remarks sarcastically, "it could be worse: He could be watching us in a crystal ball like a sea witch!"

Ariel sighs hard, "oh Flounder!" She looks further along the water valley, seeing the rest of the Sinclair family and two certain other dinosaurs across the glaciers. Ariel pieces together, "this is Prehistoria. The poor dinosaurs: Trapped here since Pre-Atlantican times."

Flounder reflects to himself lowly, "wish I was back at Winterland with the less hazardous." Ariel then sees Baby Sinclair.

She realizes, "ohh! This one's just a baby. I need something that will break the ice." Ariel swims in circles, building up speed and momentum to slam her own tail into frozen air pockets in the glaciers twice. In both cases though, it just makes ice cracks much to Ariel's frustration.

Flounder sighs lowly, "it's no use, Ariel. They're not moving: Probably haven't even moved since Pre-Atlantican…times." Then in a third attempt to free the dinosaurs, Ariel's tail smashes through the ice. A ice avalanche comes tumbling down instead.

Ariel shouts, "Flounder! look out!" In seconds, Flounder is covered by many ice chunks before he can move away. Ariel gasps, "oh, no! Don't move, Flounder." She digs out ice chunk after ice chunk, but Flounder is frozen solid by the time she gets to him. Ariel tries unsuccessfully to use a nearby icicle like a loose metal spike, not wanting to hurt her frozen friend.

Ariel concludes, "only daddy's trident can free you. Just stay there!" Frozen Flounder can't say a thing as Ariel makes her way back to the nearest hot springs.

Not long after convincing her mermaid sisters to give her King Triton's trident so she can thaw out Flounder…

Ariel mutters determinedly, "you have to move! What would daddy say to make it work? Of course! He never says anything. He…he just thinks it…a…and it does what he wants." Just at that realization, the orangey golden trident blasts a heat blast into the ice around Flounder.

As he comes to, Flounder sighs with partial relief, "thanks. I felt…like I was in a human market." Ariel hugs him, very thankful herself.

She sighs with relief, "aww flounder, I'm so glad you're all right."

Flounder gives off a big sneeze, motivating Ariel to let go quick enough to avoid being sneezed on.

She realizes, "you caught a cold. By now, those poor dinosaurs probably caught a worse cold."

Flounder slightly sneezes, his cold fading away thanks to the trident's power. He suddenly wonders, ""huh?"

Ariel considers with the trident still in her hands, "we could make a big difference."

Flounder argues, "I'm sure they're used to being frozen by now…like we're going to be if we don't get back to the hot springs right now."

Ariel argues back, "Flounder, weren't you glad to be out of the ice?"

Flounder begins considering, "sigh. Well…"

Ariel continues, "shouldn't we show the same kindness to them?"

Flounder comments, "I guess not all frozen dinosaurs have to be as bad as they look: Especially this little guy." He's noticing Baby Sinclair as he says it.

Ariel happily declares, "and that's why I'm going to do it. Get down!" She from underwater rises the trident's top above water, letting it discharge a heat wave in all directions. Seconds before, Flounder gets underwater with Ariel. Then he suddenly concludes something.

Flounder sighs, "she's done it again: Talked me right into Prehistoria doom." In the heat wave, the dinosaurs' icy predicaments melt away.

The dinosaurs start coming out of sleep, "roar! grrr! Rrrr!" Ariel with Flounder comes back up. She very hopeful realizes, "oh! They're free!"

Earl looks around, "ohh! This is my cake…dream. Or not." His wife Fran is staring coldly at him, which Earl only realized after just realizing she was nearby. They and the other dinosaurs are standing on a rock formation made of lots of leftover glacial ice minerals melted and cooled as two parallel big rock faces, resulting from the trident's heat wave.

Ariel gasps, "you can talk."

Ethyl remarks, "well, I'm not extinct…but I might as well be with fat boy over here." She had just started sitting on the rock formation. On the opposite rock face, Monica and Roy are taking longer to wake up.

Earl growls back.

Fran mutters, "mother!"

Robbie wonders, "where are we anyway?"

Charlene figures, "what? One huge refrigerator isn't good enough to answer all of your questions? Sigh. Right. I almost forgot who I was talking to."

Fran urges harshly, "Charlene!"

Flounder whispers to Ariel, "they may not be destructive, but they're even stranger than humans."

Ariel wonders, "umm, is this a bad time?"

Fran insists, "of course not. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just…unsettling to see so much gone."

Robbie realizes, "come to think of it, where's the baby?"

With a splash, Ariel gasps in alarm. Baby Sinclair had just found his way to the water, and is sinking fast. Ariel dives down even quicker.

Baby Sinclair calls out in bubbles, "whee!" Ariel uses the trident to suspend him in a bubble that follows her back up to the surface. As the bubble pops, Baby Sinclair lands in Fran's arms.

He chuckles cheerfully, "again!"

With a chuckle joined by Ariel, Flounder comments, "some humor."

Back at King Triton's royal family's vacation spot…

Sebastian points out, "but we never made it to the North Pole, your majesty. Why would we turn back halfway?" He, a royal advisor turtle Dudley, and King Triton are parking their bright orange seahorse driven chariot near bubbling hot springs. The springs come up from many miles underwater, somewhat near a large glacier carved into a ice hotel.

King Triton figures, "because I know what's making me nervous and frazzled and unable to relax for even a second!"

Sebastian questions somewhat confused, "you do, your majesty?"

In one of the hot springs, Ariel's bunched up dark brown haired sister Attina concluded worriedly, "Ariel…and your trident! I'm sorry daddy, but I thought Ariel just wanted to thaw out Flounder." King Triton then notices two certain big glaciers gone from behind the ice hotel.

He shouts angrily across the Frozen North, "Ariel!"

At the same time, back with Ariel and the Sinclairs…

Robbie chuckles a little, "some things never change."

Earl concludes, "well, maybe it won't be so bad. After all, we ruled the world for millions of years."

Ethyl mutters, "until you screwed it up."

Fran insists, "quiet! The important thing is that we're still together as a family…and that this… I'm sorry about all of this. Who are you?" The question is to Ariel.

Ariel responds, "ohh. I'm Ariel, a mermaid princess."

Charlene figures, "come to think of it, I could sure use some clothes."

Ariel chuckles a little, "now we're getting somewhere."

Robbie mutters, "girls."

Flounder mutters, "got that right."

Monica gets up with a groan. She wonders as she gets upright, "ok, what did I miss?"

King Triton's voice echoes, "Ariel!"

Roy suddenly gets up, "Mr. Rich…field?! Phew. For a second there, I thought someone was…in trouble." King Triton and Sebastian come on their seahorse chariot, realizing what has happened. Despite both of their great surprise though, King Triton hugs Ariel.

He sighs in great relief, "thank goodness you're all right. I thought humans were attacking you." Ariel hugs her father King Triton back.

She sighs in relief, "ohh, daddy. I actually thought I was in greater trouble with you."

Most of everyone sighs with relief.

King Triton assures Ariel, "not at all. I just worry about you."

Flounder points out with a slight chuckle, "you're not the only one."

Ethyl mutters, "I know this is all touching and all, but I'm still without a wheelchair here." King Triton and Ariel let go of each other. King Triton motions to Ariel to give him his trident back, which she does.

King Triton turns to the Sinclairs, "of course. You're from the lost island Prehistoria…having lost your own island. And since there's clearly good in you all, I will use my power to restore that sunken island for you." He creates two dark blue bubble portals at the edge of both rock faces, looking into the fully restored continent Pangaea's civilization in its own pocket world. Thousands of dinosaurs are going on with their lives, although no WeSaySo branded building is nowhere to be seen in it.

Roy sighs, "a happy ending. How about that, pally boy?"

Earl chuckles a little, "the greatest thing since TV."

Baby Sinclair chuckles a little, "not the TV."

Fran figures, "I think I speak for us all when I say…thank you."

King Triton adds, "you're welcome."

Ariel wonders, "do they really have to go?"

King Triton points out, "thanks to you Ariel, the dinosaurs can go back home where they belong: Away from any troublesome humans."

Monica figures, "until some dinosaurs start another WeSaySo."

Roy says goodbye. He and Monica head into the pocket world.

Earl mutters, "do we have to bring her and your mother with us?"

Fran insists, "if you still love me, Earl…yes." She and Robbie help Ethyl off the rock faces, taking her with them into the pocket world.

Robbie and Fran say goodbye on their way to the pocket world.

Earl sighs, "sheesh!" He disappears into the pocket world.

Charlene adds, "sorry Ariel, but I got to go where the food is."

Ariel assures, "I understand."

Charlene calls out on her way to the pocket world, "look out Prehistoria, Charlene's coming!"

She disappears into the pocket world, much to the chuckles of King Triton and Ariel. She reflects, "reminds me of a certain mermaid I know."

King Triton adds, "and a certain crab too."

Sebastian questions seriously, "what are you talking about, man?"

King Triton points out, "no matter how much family drives you crazy, they're still family."

Ariel wonders, "are humans part of that family too?"

King Triton chuckles bittersweetly, "let's not go there."

A few centuries or so later…

A astronaut is saying, "one small step for man, one giant leap for… Wait. What's…?" This astronaut by the name of Neil Armstrong is about to be the first human to step foot on the moon, when he notices two odd things floating slowly towards him. One is a very old but preserved diaper. The other is a red and white bullseye flag head. Neil grabs the flag head, ignoring the drifting away diaper. Noticing writing within the flag head's white circles, he pauses for a while.

Mission Control inquires, "Neil, what's wrong?"

Neil sighs in a hard to believe tone, "Mission Control, this is going to sound crazy…but we're not the first."

On the flag head is a message in preserved pencil marks that says, "one small step for the Sinclairs, one giant leap for all Dinosaurs."

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
